Remus Moony Lupin and The Prisoner of Azkaban
by Snuffles941
Summary: This story is essentially Harry Potter and The Prisoner of Azkaban written in Remus Lupin's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

Light shone through the clouds as the sun began to rise on the house…what was left of it anyway. Lupin somberly surveyed the rubble. It had been a couple of days since the tragedy had occurred. With everything that had happened this had been his first time to get away. Even now he didn't have much time.

The scene was grim. The broken up bricks were scattered all over the property along with broken glass, and splintered wood. The only thing that was still any bit intact at this point were a few half standing walls and the cement steps that had once led to the front door.

After some hesitancy Lupin approached the house and mounted the steps.

He stepped around the broken glass and over the remains of the door into what used to be the living room. Furniture was squished under piles of brick and roof shingles. A small pathway was cleared out that led to another place in the house. Lupin figured that was probably created by Hagrid who had gone and picked up the potter's son a few hours after the whole thing happened.

There was something eerie about the whole scene. It was amazing how fast a scene could change. He had only been here less than a week ago and was greeted with an entirely different scene.

He appeared on the road to the fully intact house. It was evening and light was pouring in from the living room window. With a smile he quickly climbed the steps and tapped on the door. Almost immediately the door opened and there in the door way James appeared.

"Moony!" He cheered and they embraced. "Welcome to my humble abode. Come in!"

He pulled Lupin inside and closed the door and walked it. The place had a simple look. A couch lined the back wall with two plush arm chairs sat near the fireplace on the far side from where Lupin stood. In the center of the room Harry played on the ground with a stuffed hippogriff.

"So what's the verdict? Isn't no Hogwarts, but I like it."

"Quite nice, James," Lupin responded. "Harry seems to like it."

"Oh and take a look at this." James exited the room and disappeared around the corner. Lupin followed him into the hall way and saw that the wall was completely covered with framed photos.

"Lily's idea," James said. "Got the idea from Sirius's family. Though we are not going to be as crazy as they are."  
Lupin inspected the wall for a minute and saw the faces of a number of witches and wizards smiling and waving at him.

"Is this all your family?"

"Yep and the still photos over here are Lily's family. I offered to enchant them so they would move as well, but she insisted on keeping them as they are." James shrugged his shoulders and Lupin continued to observe the pictures of the Potter family and Evans family. He followed the pattern until the two groups met at a photo of Lily and James and to the right of them a picture of harry. However right above that Lupin noticed something else.

"James is that a picture of-"

"A portrait of us from our 6th year. Yes, Moony it is."

He stared in awe of the photo. The younger versions of him, James, Sirius, and Peter were standing near the lake with the castle silhouetted behind them. James stood in the middle of them with his arms around Lupin and Sirius's necks with Peter grinning wildly next to Sirius.

"But…why are we up on this wall?" Lupin asked while tearing his eyes away from the photo.

"C'mon, Remus I would think it would be obvious to a clever guy like you." He elbowed Lupin and smiled. "Or were all those Newts just a lie? Lily wanted this to be our family tree. So we and especially Harry would never forget where we came from and the important people in our lives…how could I do something like that and not include my three brothers?"

The scene now looked completely eerie. Like a sickness had come upon it. Considering who had visited here since that evening Lupin wasn't surprised that no one had yet come to do anything except retrieve Harry and the Potter's bodies. He looked down at the rubble and something shined in the morning sun. He bent down and picked up a pair of broken glasses. Only one cracked lens and part of a mangled frame was left.

_"These must have been, James's"_ Lupin thought and a lump formed in his throat as he put the glasses back on the ground. He turned and something cracked underneath his foot. Without moving it he looked down and saw that he was standing on a frame. Gingerly he bent down and removed it from underneath his foot.

As he raised it to the light he could see through the cracked glass a slightly crumpled photo graph of four boys standing in front of the Hogwarts castle. He slid the photo out and the glass fell to the floor with a quiet tinkle.

"It's amazing how fast things change," he croaked. The lump became bigger as he looked at the photo of his friends…his brothers. James was now dead…betrayed by man who had been his closest and most trusted friend…Sirius Black…the best man…Harry's godfather…the secret keeper. Lupin's eyes trailed to Peter.

"That poor fool," Lupin whispered his eyes starting to water. "If only I hadn't been so far away…maybe he would still be here."

Though despite his wishes Peter was not here. Instead he had gone after Sirius. Tried to avenge James and Lily's death. Lupin couldn't blame Peter for wanting to do it, but he didn't stand a chance. It still hadn't completely sunk into Lupin's mind that Sirius…the same Sirius that he had shared so many laughs with; had murdered Peter and all those people on top of the betrayal of his best friend. Now he was being carted off to Azkaban for the rest of his days while James, Lily, and Peter were gone forever.

Tears now streaming down his face he stuffed the photo into the pocket of his robes and retreated from the house as fast has he could…


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed and Lupin found himself one night in the backyard of number four Privet Drive. This wasn't his first visit to the home of the family known as the Dursleys. He had come multiple times throughout the years ever since he found out where James and Lily's son had been taken to.

Tonight the clouds were out and fog covered the neighborhood as a reminder of the rain that had been going practically non-stop for two days now. Lupin couldn't see the moon, but knew that it was nowhere near time for the full moon. He had only come one other time to this place, but was extremely careful to come well in between the cycle as to avoid any unpleasant surprises and possible destruction.

Lupin hunched in the bushes at the far end of the backyard where he could hide in safety yet had a good vantage point where he could peer into the Dursley's home. The fog was a nice addition in order to give himself some more cover.

The years had not been good to him. Lupin's robes almost resembled rags with as many patches he had sewn into it to cover the holes and even then there were still rips and tears that he had not yet gotten around to repairing. His hair was thin and tonight stuck to his forehead due to the humidity. He hadn't shaved in a few days and had a decent amount of hair covering his face. Jobs were hard to come by when you were a werewolf. Most people were frightened to employ a werewolf which was understandable to an extent. Lupin had enough experience that he knew how to control it, or at least to plan ahead. After all that is what he had to do all throughout school. So long as his employer let him go on leave every time the cycle came around there would never be any danger to him or to any of his fellow employees. However, he had a hard time explaining this to people. Those that weren't frightened of him were prejudice and as soon as they found out what he was they wouldn't even give it a thought.

Throughout the years Lupin would find work here and there for short spurts. At least enough to make it so that he could survive, but since he left school and the rest of his family died he moved from place to place without really having a home.

From the window he could see Harry entering the kitchen and Mr. Dursley was shouting at him. Lupin couldn't hear what, but he knew from his past visits that it was rarely Harry's fault when he got yelled at.

Mr. Dursley grabbed Harry and dragged him to the sink where he forced him to start doing dishes and then exited to the living room to probably watch some TV. Harry sat alone in the kitchen and scrubbed dishes that to Lupin didn't look like they needed any washing at all. Harry's brow was furrowed as he scrubbed and occasionally paused to push his glasses back into position when they slid forward.

_"He looks so much like James," _Lupin thought and the familiar emptiness in his chest appeared. He longed to go tap on the window and introduce himself to Harry, but resisted. _"With the way I look I would give him a good startle…and even if I didn't either his aunt or uncle would call the police before I had a chance to explain who I was."_

Lupin was used to the struggle. He didn't come here much because it was difficult to be on the outside and know that he could never go in. The Dursley's treated Harry so terribly Lupin felt that he could relate to how Harry must have felt at times. On the few occasions that Lupin had come to visit he had usually stayed a day or two and followed Harry around from the distance. In that time Lupin gathered that Lily's sister and husband barely treated Harry better than some wizarding families treat a house elf, his cousin bullied Harry every chance he got, Harry had no friends, and slept in cupboard under the staircase.

It had been a few years since Lupin had last come to visit, but from what he had observed so far that evening nothing had changed between Harry's seventh birthday and his now fast approaching eleventh.

Lupin felt sorry for Harry. His parents were dead and his only living family were this lot. Multiple times Lupin had considered raising Harry on his own. Figured that no matter how bad he might be at it he would be leagues better than the Dursley's were. At least Harry would grow up in an environment where he would be loved. He could easily have introduced himself to Harry at some point when he was alone and offer to take him away from these awful people, or while he was still a baby he probably could have just taken him in the middle of the night and the Dursley's may not have even cared. In fact Lupin had a hunch that if he were to walk up to the door and talk to the Dursley's may have just handed him over without a fight…though no matter how tempting these thoughts were he knew he couldn't. With his…condition Harry would always be in danger or would at least be left on his own a lot. Besides Lupin could barely support himself. How could he possible find work that would have comfortably supported Harry and himself? No. No matter the poor circumstances Harry was better off where he was.

_"If Sirius was around we could have done it together," _Lupin thought to himself. _"We could have both worked and made enough to support us. We could have found a nice little house somewhere and lived together. I could have left when need be and Sirius would still be there to take care of Harry." _He grinned at the thought. _"Sirius would have attempted to raise him up to be just like James and himself. Always getting into trouble and having adventures. Sirius would…" _But his thoughts trailed off. That wasn't a possibility…not now anyway or ever could be…not after what Sirius had done.

Lupin took another look at Harry who was nearly done with the stack of dishes that he had been cleaning.

_"He is almost eleven. Soon he will be off to Hogwarts and will be away from these people. He will make friends and have a good life…maybe someday I can meet him properly, but that day isn't today…" _

A couple of years past and Lupin had finally managed to track down a decent job in a small wizarding town in the countryside. He found an employer who was willing to work with his condition and his pay was enough for him to survive. He found himself a small cottage and worked early in the mornings. When he wasn't working he would offer his services around the village in terms of controlling and getting rid of pests for the wizarding families. Things like de-gnoming the gardens and any other thing that he could find to do and help.

When the lunar cycle came around he would go a few miles away into a forest and stay there until the cycle was complete.

The situation wasn't much, but the cottage was peaceful and he managed to make a pleasant acquaintance with some of the witches and wizards in the town.

It was mid-summer and Lupin had just arrived home after work. It had been a bit rough and he was ready to relax a bit. He was in the middle of fixing a cup of tea when there was a knock on the door.

No one ever visited him so this came as a bit of surprise. Lupin traveled to the door and warily pulled it open.

In the door way stood an old man with half-moon spectacles and a long beard that nearly reached his waist.

"Hello, Remus," he said cheerily and grinned.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Lupin replied. He could hardly believe that Dumbledore was really here.

"Surprised to see me?" He laughed and Lupin opened the door wide.

"You could say that. Please, come in." He stepped aside to let Dumbledore stride through into the door.

The cottage was only a one room building. The tiny kitchen stood to the right side of the door. Lupin's bed sat in the left corner away from the door. In the center of the room a small table resided with only one chair surrounding it.

Without saying a word Dumbledore took out his wand, swished it in the air and conjured up another chair across from the other.

He sat down while Lupin grabbed the pot of tea.

"Tea, Professor?" Lupin asked.

"Please call me Albus, Remus. And yes I would love some."

Lupin brought the pot forward and poured a cup for them both.

"You have a nice place," Dumbledore observed as he took his cup. "Very cozy."

"It's not much, but it is home."

"It was not easy to find you, Remus. You have moved around a lot over the years and have not left much of a trail."

"Well…it isn't easy to find steady work now a days."

"I was happy to finally track you down. It has been too long."

"Indeed it has."

They sat in silence for a moment as Dumbledore took a long sip of tea and looked around some more.

"I am sure you are wondering why I am here," he said.

"I must admit that I am. I don't suppose that you spent the time to track me down just to catch up?"

"It is good to see you, but alas I do have a reason for my visit. I don't suppose you have been keeping up on the goings on in Hogwarts?"

"Not much. I heard you resigned in the middle of this past year?"

"I did for a short period under the wishes of the school governors," he replied, "however, that time was shortly lived as I and they agreed that my place is at Hogwarts. We had a very interesting year."

"What happened?"

"Oh…you know," he smiled. "A basilisk lose in the school, petrified a few students, a cat, and a ghost. Just another adventure at Hogwarts."

Lupin choked on his tea and coughed a bit.

"A basilisk?" He asked. "How did a basilisk get into the school?"

"Hogwarts has many secrets and legends, Remus," Dumbledore said simply. "It appears that the legend of the Chamber of Secrets so happens to be true. However thanks to Professor Sprout and her mandrakes we were able to cure all those who were petrified and thanks to the bravery, and admittedly a bit foolishness, on the part of young Harry Potter and his friend Ronald Weasley the basilisk has been killed and the chamber sealed."

"Harry Potter? He killed a basilisk all on his own?"

"He had a bit of help," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "but in large part yes he did do it on his own. His first two years have proven that he has the bravery and disregard for the rules that his father had. Has a fair amount of quidditch talent as well. Plays seeker for the Gryffindor House Team."

"So he is doing well then?"

"Spends a bit too much time in the hospital wing, but yes he is."

"That does sound like James," Lupin laughed and memories of times at Hogwarts started to flood back to him. He remembered one particular time when James tried to see if he could jump off his broom, dive through one of the goal posts, and land back on his broom. All went well until it came time to land back on the broom. It sailed a little off to the right from where it was supposed to be. He managed to grab the broom and save himself, but continued to fall until he face planted. He broke two bones in one arm and one of his ankles. Plus his glasses had to be repaired. He was in the Hospital wing for the rest of the day.

Lupin looked up from his tea and noticed that Dumbledore was looking at him with interest.

"Sorry," he said and shook his head.

"Don't be," Dumbledore said and smiled wider. "Reminiscing I assume?"

"Yes." Dumbledore still had that effect where Lupin felt like he was reading his mind.

"Well I didn't come here to talk about my issues…well maybe in a way I have. I have come to ask something of you Remus. I would like to extend you an offer to teach at Hogwarts."

This time Lupin did spit out his tea. "Teach? Why do you want me to teach? What do you want me to teach?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Dumbledore replied and chuckled. "You are a very bright man, Remus and you have a lot of experience. I believe the students would benefit a lot from your wisdom. And now since we have yet another vacancy at Defense Against the Dark Arts I was hoping you would fill the position"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Lupin said and smiled a bit. He had heard that recently Hogwarts had been having difficulties holding a teacher at that position for long. "What happened to the last one?"

"Gilderoy turned out to not be as knowledgeable as I had hoped. I assumed he had lied in his books a bit, but I assumed that he at least knew the subject well enough to teach…he wasn't bad, but admittedly not the best that we have had in the past. He attempted to cast a memory loss spell on Harry and ended up accidently hitting himself. Poor bloke doesn't even know who he is. So naturally he is no condition to teach again this year."

"And you want me to fill the position?"

"I couldn't think of a better man for the job."

"I'm sorry Professor-"

"Please, Albus-"

"Er...Albus…have you lost your mind?"

"I have been getting asked that quite a bit recently," Dumbledore said as if the comment amused him.

"What about my…condition? Most parents are not going to be happy having a werewolf teaching their kids."

"That is precisely why we don't tell them," Dumbledore said.

"I would be putting the students and everyone else in danger!"

"We took care of that issue while you were a student yourself. And now we will take similar precautions. There is no reason why you shouldn't be able to teach."

"But I don't want to lie about who I am anymore."

"And who are you, Remus? You didn't chose to become a werewolf. You are still a wizard and as far as I am concerned there is nothing wrong with you. You are right that some people would not be happy about knowing what you can become, but it is very controllable. You were at Hogwarts for 7 years without an accident."

_"Luckily,"_ Lupin thought who knew things that Dumbledore didn't know about when it came to close calls while he was at school.

"And this time we will be even more cautious. I assume you have heard about the new potion that can help you keep your mind while you are transformed?"

"Yes, but my potion making is poor. Making a potion like that is beyond my ability."

"Which is why I will ask our potions master Professor Severus Snape to make the potion for you. You will drink the potion when the time comes and we will take any other necessary precautions."

"Snape?" Lupin straightened up in his chair. "Snape is teaching at Hogwarts?"

"For a number of years now," Dumbledore said cheerily. "He is an excellent potion master and should be able to make your potion without difficulty."

Lupin let these words hang in the air for a moment. "You do know that Snape will not want to help me. Not after what I almost did to him at school."

"I attribute that incident to the foolish ness of Sirius Black and not to you. And nothing came of that. I am confident that he will not let any past feelings get in the way of helping you make the school safe for the students."

Lupin didn't have as much confidence as Dumbledore had in Snape. Lupin had no issue letting things go between them. After all that was a long time ago when they were just boys. Snape however could hold a grudge.

"If in the slight chance he does refuse I will make the potion for you myself," Dumbledore said seemingly reading his thoughts again.

Lupin considered this for a moment. He was getting an offer to teach at Hogwarts. His time at Hogwarts had been the best of his life. He could go back. Have a steady career, he could even see and maybe even get to know James son a bit. Despite the risk was he really going to turn down this opportunity? Dumbledore went to the trouble to track him down personally.

"So we wouldn't tell the students?"

Dumbledore smiled at the comment. "The only people that we will tell is the faculty, simply so they can assist if needed in helping to keep you and the students safe. Otherwise we won't say a word. You are a great man, Remus and deserve to be treated and respected like one."

Dumbledore stood up and with a swish of his wand made the chair disappear. Term begins the 1st of September. I will send you an owl with details of what you are expected to teach. Overall you will be free to teach what you feel is appropriate for each age group. I will also include a ticket for the Hogwarts express if you require transportation to get to the castle. If you need anything send an owl to me.

"Who said I was accepting the offer?" Lupin asked as her rose in his chair as well.

"Do you intend to decline, Remus?"

"…No. I'll take the job."

Dumbledore smiled broadly. "Excellent. I look forward to working with you." He walked to the door. "Good day, Remus."


End file.
